


Untitled

by wileret



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida universitaria sería divertida si no fuera porque la residencia parece una casa de locos y el hecho de llegar al día siguiente se pone en duda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byddai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/gifts).



La vida universitaria sería divertida si no fuera porque la residencia parece una casa de locos y el hecho de llegar al día siguiente se pone en duda. D'Artagnan, con su nombre que ha llamado la atención desde el primer día, sonríe ante el día a día porque no le queda otra (y porque con Aramis y Porthos es imposible no hacerlo). Athos es otra historia. Porque le gusta hacerse el serio, el duro y el estatua de piedra, pero D'Artagnan ha descubierto en menos tiempo de lo esperado que no es así. Lo que pasa es que Athos es mucho Athos y prefiere mostrarse así entre el resto de los estudiantes que como el chico que se desespera cada vez por tres por sus amigos y se preocupa por ellos como una mamá pato con su redil de patitos traviesos.  
  
Ahora están los cuatro en el pasillo, prácticamente recién levantados y con ganas cero de ir a clase. Athos siempre los mira a los tres en ese tipo de mañanas con una mirada que juzga. En el fondo D'Artagnan sabe que se está riendo aunque sea un poquito. Athos puede portarse como el más responsable y sensato de los tres (no todos pueden ser Aramis después de todo, atrayendo las miradas pase por donde pase y creando erecciones innecesarias entre los presentes. Aramis es demasiado guapo, D'Artagnan a veces lo ve injusto porque él también es guapo pero no se come la mitad de roscos que él. No es que quiera. No, en realidad no. Con Athos le basta, si éste dejara de cerrarse a cal y canto como una lata de conservas cada vez por tres.) Aramis suelta una de las suyas esperando una reacción y Porthos es el encargado de sonreír de esa manera que recuerda que el hombretón musculoso es el  _hombre_  de Aramis por mucho que el otro se enamore continuamente y cambie de enamorado y enamorada tanto como de camisa. A pesar de su carácter mujeriego (él siempre dice que es un caballero ante todo), es con Porthos con quien está aunque no esté especificado de por sí.  
  
—No sé ni cómo os aguanto —suelta de repente Athos, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho y apoyándose en la pared—. Sois el colmo de la responsabilidad  
  
—Oh, vamos, Athos -le salta Aramis, sonriendo—. Tu vida sería horriblemente aburrida sin nosotros, admítelo. ¿A que sí, Porthos?  
  
El otro se limita a sonreír, todavía medio amodorrado.  
  
—Estaríais torturando a otra alma con vuestras artimañas —replica Athos.  
  
—¿A quién? ¿A una pobre, inocente e ingenua como la de D'Artagnan? —pregunta divertido Aramis, disfrutando de la conversación.  
  
—¡Eh! Yo no soy ingenuo.  
  
—Lo que tú digas, chaval —ríe Porthos, su voz grave resonando en el pasillo junto al sonido de las conversaciones del resto de compañeros de planta.  
  
—Yo dudaría de su inocencia —interrumpe Athos, dejando caer otra de sus sonrisas y mirando de reojo a D'Artagnan, quien tiene cara de enojado y parecer estar teniendo una rabieta digna de un niño pequeño.  
  
—¿Tienes pruebas, Athos? —le cuestiona con curiosidad Aramis, sabiendo bien la razón por la que ha dicho eso. Está claro quien es el compañero de su viejo amigo por las noches. Las paredes son finas después de todo.  
  
—¿O te lo ha dicho un pajarito? -apoya Porthos.  
  
—¡Puedo ser muy fiero! -exclama D'Artagnan de repente, poniéndose en una pose con la que supuestamente intenta intimidar pero nadie gana a Porthos en eso y los cuatro lo saben.  
  
Aramis ríe con fuerza dando un par de palmadas, divirtiéndose demasiado con la situación. Nunca hubiera pensado que salvar al joven D'Artagnan de su primera novatada iba a desencadenar en algo tan divertido. Claro que, no hacía falta que supiera que habían sido ellos los responsables de dicha broma. Los secretos, entre amigos mejor y Athos era una tumba para esas cosas. Aramis y Porthos... Bueno, ellos iban más a su bola, pero no querían que D'Artagnan se pusiera  _fiero_  con ellos (si es que con esos brazos flacos y una constitución de papel podía hacer algo con ellos). Que se pusiera así con su amigo común. Por lo que apreciaba en el cuello de su amigo, le gustaba morder.

 

 

FIN


End file.
